La vida que pensaba nunca tener
by rimakuran
Summary: Yuuki no rekuerda nada entes de los 5 años..¿Qué pasa cuando vampiros llegan a su vida creyendo que ella nos abe de la existencia de ellos pero si lo sabe? summary HORRIBLE.. dejen reviews!
1. K:El tiempo pasa sin ti

**Kaname POV**

Su rostro, sus sonrisa, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo. Parecía que su foto era lo más deslumbrante en toda la habitación. Yuuki, Jane, odiaba como habían escondido un nombre tan hermoso, odiaba la forma en la que se la entregaron a otra familia de humanos, odiaba simplemente el hecho de que estuviera lejos de mí.

-Kaname- escuché la enojada, muy muy enojada, voz de Zero –tengo noticias de Yuuki

Casi salte en mi sillón al escuchar su nombre, era tan embriagador. _Yuuki, Yuuki, Yuuki…_

-Kaname…

-Pasa, rápido

Entro con la cabeza baja tan lentamente como pudo solo para hacerme enojar alzó la vista. Rió con descaro y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Estaba leyendo algo.

-¿Qué es? –pregunte apunto de estallar, estaba muy enojado, casi tanto como el.

- Una foto nueva de "Jane" –dijo el nombre con asco- es de ayer, con una carta bastante "conmovedora" de su madre –realmente odiaba el sarcasmo de Zero

-Dámela- ordene con violencia

_Kuran:_

_¿De verdad tiene que hacerme esto? ¿Ami? ¿A mi familia? Por favor no me la quiten, hago lo que quieran pero no la alejen de mi. No encuentro el momento adecuado para decirle sobre ustedes y que no es mi hija denme por favor al menos 2 semanas. El trato termina en 1 semana solo te pido una mas y si no esta de acuerdo no pienso dártela. _

_Caroline_

Arrugue el pequeño pedazo de papel y miré a Zero, veía la foto de Yuuki, por un momento pensé en decirle, mas bien gritarle, que me la diera. Pero no pude se veía tan feliz, que pude pensar en como me veía yo también cuando me mandaban una foto cada semana. Zero tenía todo el derecho como yo de amarla y querer estar con ella.

- ¿Cómo se ve?- dije tranquilamente

-Tan hermosa como siempre, sale con Helena

- Me la prestas, gracias

-¿Por que tanta amabilidad?

-Ami no me gustaría que me quitaran su foto cuando este viendo

-a nadie- dijo mientras me la pasaba

Mire la foto: estaba jane junto a Helena, las dos vestían pijama y tenían el cabello alborotado. Jane sostenía un conejo de peluche y Helena un oso. Sonreían estaban muy felices. Felicidad que talvez acabe…

-Se ve realmente dulce

-Se acababan de despertar, Mary les tomó la foto de sorpresa

-Sal, avísale a Haji que en una semana estará aquí

-Pero su madre pidió 1 semanas más, lo que quiere decir… dos

-¡¡¡Semana que no concederé!!! –grite enojado, como se atrevía a decir que esperara una semana mas- Y no es su madre

-Bien avísale a Haji tu- respondió antes de azotar la puerta

-Bien…

No podía conceder una semana más, 14 años es suficiente tiempo sin ella. Ya es hora de que sepa quien es realmente. Ya estoy harto de ocultarme mientras la veo caminando con sus amigos, verla en un restaurante riendo con su "familia", yendo a una escuela donde no merecen su conocimiento, viviendo la vida de un simple humano. Lo único que podía soportar era que Caroline no la dejara tener novio pero aun así ella no hacía caso y tenía. Eso era lo que mas me enfadaba, que su primer beso haya sido con un maldito humano. _¿Pero hay cosas que se pueden olvidar, no?_

Levanté el teléfono decidido, ya no me importaba lo que me dijeran. Yuuki iba a volver con nosotros… conmigo.

-¿Diga?- La voz de Caroline se notaba preocupada. Sabía mi respuesta

- Habla Kaname- Dije sin saludar

-Si dime, ¿necesitas algo?

- La quiero en una semana y no te concederé la que me pediste, de verdad lo siento. Pero un trato es un trato, ¿no crees?

-Pero… bien lo hago solo por tu madre y el bien estar de Jane

-ah, lo olvidaba. Deberías empezarle a decir Yuuki, después de todo ese es su nombre- Colgué

_Una semana, solo una semana…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*Esta es mi primera historia de verdad espero que les guste, díganme sus opiniones conforme vaya avanzando. Estoy abierta a preguntas u opiniones_


	2. Y:Un día normal

**Yuuki (jane) POV**

[1 semana después]

-Todos, silencio-la directora había hablado- ya estoy harta de que todos los días no puedan guardar respeto

-Se le salió un montón de saliva

-Le va a dar un paro

-Ya esta viejita

Murmullos por toda la escuela. De verdad nadie tomaba enserio a la directora, era el hazme reír de la gente, hasta de los profesores.

-¡¡Ya estoy harta, se van a quedar parados hasta que yo diga!!-todos brincamos del susto

Perfecto por culpa de todos yo también me tenía que quedar parada.

-¿Ya podemos entrar al salón? –Dijo Helena mientras se movía inquietamente detrás de mi-Llevamos 15 minutos en el sol, me va a dar cáncer.

-Bueno, no quiero que se repita-Contestó la Directora muerta del calor

-Ya quisiera…-Susurró Helena

Empezaron a correr todo hacia sus salones, Helena y yo nos volteamos a ver y empezamos a caminar despacio sin ninguna prisa. Nosotras si pensábamos que si entre más rápido entráramos, más rápido empezaban las clases en las que me duermo gracias a mi lugar. (Al final del salón)

-Si desaparecieras por cuestiones personales y no quieres que nadie se entere… ¿me dirías? –soltó de repente

-Mm... ¿Qué? ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-Limítate a contestarla, por favor

-Si te diría, nunca te ocultaría nada- La abrasé con fuerza – ¿Tienes miedo de que me aleje de ti?

-Eres la única persona en la que realmente puedo confiar y lo sabes –Se limitó a decir en lugar de no o si

-¿Le dirías a alguien donde estoy si te pidiera que no digas nada?

-Si supieras donde estas y tú me pidieras que no diga nada… no lo haría. Pero si fuera un caso extremo pues yo creo que si.

-¿Extremo?- pregunté apunto te explotar de la risa- Tu y tus exageraciones, jajaja, ¿y como que entra en la categoría de extremo?

- mmm..... Algo de vida o muerte, la CIA o el FBI….o amor

-Estas loca

-¡Niñas, a clase!- Gritó al subdirector

-¡Bien!, pero no nos grite- respondí con un grito

-Ja… -no pudo terminar mi nombre porque le azoté a la puerta en la nariz

-Llegan tarde, a sus lugares

Nos empezamos a mover, rojas por aguantar la risa, lo bueno era que Helena se sentaba a mi derecha.

Saqué mi libro de literatura y verifiqué en el pizarrón la pagina pero cuando voltee a verlo pude ver como Peter se levantaba y venia decidido hacia mi. Voltee a ver a Helena y le hice señas con la cara para que viera. Al instante ocultó su cara para que no la viera reírse.

-Oye, ¿que vas hacer el viernes? ¿Qué te parece venir a mi casa con Melinda y Xavier para ver Friends? –En el momento que dijo "Friends" se le salió casi toda la baba posible cayendo en mi libro y mi cara pero al parecer el no se dio cuenta. _¡¡¡Que asco!!!_

-Ay perdón pero voy a salir al cine con Helena y Wendy ^^

-Bueno talvez la próxima semana- Caminó de vuelta a su asiento

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y bajé la cabeza, no quería pensar que es lo que había en mi cara y mi libro. Era verdaderamente asqueroso. Escuché como se movía una silla a mi derecha, moví lentamente mi cabeza para encararla.

-¡Estas loca! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Hubieras visto tu cara- Contestó mientas se levantaba- Deberías de estar mas lejos de Peter, no es nada higiénico. Jajaja

-Graciosa…

Dio una vuelta en su asiento y rebuscó en su mochila hasta sacar su chamarra, se paró y empezó a limpiar mi cara.

-Realmente deberías estar lejos de Peter, aparte de que escupe, le gustas y mucho. No estas en condiciones de tener otro "noviecito"- mencionó con disgusto antes de voltear mi cara hacia el otro lado del salón- Hay errores que se cometen sin querer pero hay errores que se pueden evitar y tu no lo hiciste. Espera a que seas un poco más grande, solo tenemos 14 años. Tenemos una larga vida por delante y muchas decisiones que tomar.

Al pronunciar todo esto tomó gran seriedad. Seriedad que no es muy común ver en ella, pero siempre estoy abierta a opiniones y me gusta que ella sea una de las personas que lo haga.

-Aprende de mis errores, no seas como yo.

-Créeme, yo he cometido errores de los que tu no estas enterada y no quieres enterarte y aunque quieras, no es el momento. Ponte a trabajar

Dicho esto se sentó y empezó a escribir. No sabía que contestar a todo lo que me había dicho Helena pareciera que me oculta algo. _¿Qué sabes que yo no sepa Helena? _


	3. S:Una visita inesperada

**Sayori POV**

[Helena]

_Solo hoy, hoy es mi último día junto a ella. ¿Qué seré sin ella?_

Riiiiiiinnnnggg, el timbre para el recreo hizo que diera un visible brinco al igual que Jane. Todos salieron corriendo pero ella no.

-¿No comerás?

-Lo mismo me pregunto

-No tengo hambre

-Lo mismo digo

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Por un momento esta feliz y ahora esta seria, pero su seriedad contenía un poco te frialdad, frialdad que dolía.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Yo… no lo se. ¿Te acuerdas de la voz que te dije que escuchaba antes de dormir y durante el día? Acabo de escucharla

-si, como olvidarla, gritabas cada vez que la escuchabas. ¿Qué t dijo esta vez?

-"Yuuki"

-…-_Yuuki, tu verdadero nombre_- ¿Cómo?

-Yuuki. Eso dijo, pero… siento que ya he escuchado eso. ¿Será una ciudad u otro idioma?

-Un nombre- me limité a decir

-¿Un nombre? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es japonés, así se llama una persona que conozco

-¿La conozco?

-No- _si, eres tú_- La conocí en un escuelita donde estuve 2 meses

-A si ya recuerdo cual, donde también te conocí

-Entonces, ¿porque no vas a comer?-cambié rápidamente de tema

-Me duele el estomago- Pero en lugar de tocar su estomago, se tocó la cabeza.

-Te duele la cabeza- Afirmé, me miró con confusión

-Si… pero te juro que no es por hambre

-Te creo, ¿de que quieres platicar?

-¡¡¿¿Viste el relleno de Valerie??!!

-¡Sii! Jajaja haber si así se le va un poco de fama de "buenísima"

-Qué horror, ¿Tú te pondrías?

-No, puede que no tenga nada, pero así soy feliz ¿tu?- la miré con burla

-¿Acaso necesito?

-Te sobra, jajaja

-Sii… que basura…

Pasamos 30 minutos criticando a todos los del salón y comparándonos con ellos, hasta que tocó el timbre y todos entraron. A los 5 minutos entró la

Maestra de Educación Sexual y empezó el trauma.

Voltee a ver la ventana que tenía alado y vi como pasaban los maestros y padres de los alumnos por el pasillo. _Your arms like Towers, Towers over me… _

-Y así es cómo te puedes contagiar de sífilis y de gonorrea, por lo que les digo que usen condón cuando empiecen su vida sexual… por lo que sigue el embarazo, tengan cuidado porque…

-¡¡Apenas tenemos 14 años!!- interrumpió Jason

-¡¡Solo Kate empieza su vida sexual a esta edad!!

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?- gritó enojada Kate

-Alcen la mano todos los vírgenes- gritó Charlie

Siguiendo su juego todos levantaron la mano menos Jane y yo, puede que yo estuviera escuchando la clase más no participando en ella y Jane, bueno Jane estaba dormida.

-¿Ustedes no son?

-Jane esta dormida y yo no tengo interés en seguir tu juego- contesté con frialdad sin quitar la vista de la ventana-Sinceramente no se porque todos te sig…

-¿Me puedes decir porque esta dormida Jane?- interrumpió la maestra. Aparte la vista de la ventana para verla

-Le dolía la cabeza- Regresé la vista a la ventana

-Bueno, siguiente tema, el embarazo…

Cualquier maestra se hubiera puesto a pelear y decir que su clase no era para dormir, pero no les convenía siendo el caso de Jane.

_***flash back***_

**Caroline POV**

-Jane ha estado débil últimamente, no puede dormir y a veces vomita la comida, sus dolores de cabeza aumentan cada vez más y ningún doctor sabe ya que hacer

-Si no se preocupe, pero dígame que podemos hacer en un caso de dolor de cabeza- Contestó la directora

-Si se duerme en clases por favor no la levante, el dolor empeoraría y si se llega a desmayarse llámeme enseguida…

-Daremos instrucciones a los maestros y Helena se encargará

Miré a Helena dándole gracias

_***fin del flash back***_

Escuché un fuerte bostezo a mi lado, voltee a ver a Jane y sonreí al ver que se tallaba un ojo con el dorso de la mano derecha.

-Buenos días-saludé en burla

-Buenos d… ¿qué? ¿Me dormí? No inventes ¿en que clase?

- Buenos días –repetí- Si, en la clase de Educación Sexual

-Chistosa- me dedicó una sonrisa burlona y miró el pizarrón antes de empezar a copiar en su libreta.

Yo miré la mía y me di cuenta de que estaba vacía y la clase terminaría en cuestión de minutos. Tomé mi lápiz y empecé a escribir a toda velocidad. Verifiqué el pizarrón y me di cuenta de que había terminado, miré a Jane y ella seguía escribiendo, miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que solo había pasado 3 minutos. Suspiré fuertemente y miré la ventana, di un salto cuando una figura apareció en el pasillo, detrás de esta había 8 más y caminaban en dirección a la oficina de la directora. Una de ellas, volteó hacía donde yo los observaba y pude ver claramente rostro de Zero.

-¡¡¡aaaaa!!!- gritó Valerie- Qué hombre tan más hermoso

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Jennifer- ¿Ya viste al de cabello rubio? ¡Ay pero si son dos! ¡Uno de ojos azules y uno de ojos verdes! ¡Tengo para escoger!

_¡¡Ojos azules!! O no_. Yo sabía perfectamente a quien se refería y ese tipo de personas no me agradan para nada, solo les gusta llamar la atención.

-¿Quiénes?- su voz me hizo reaccionar, la miré mientras se paraba de la silla, en ese momento no sabía que hacer- ¿De quienes hablan?

Brinqué de mi asiento, la tome de la mano y la jalé al otro lado del salón.

-Oye, yo quería ver. ¿Qué te pasa?- El tono de su voz era tranquilo pero un tanto confuso- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-Si, si yo no te hubiera movido, te hubieran aplastado- dije señalando hacia la ventana donde todos estaban pegados en ella- Talvez luego podamos ver quienes eran sin tanto desorden

-Si tienes razón, todavía falta el descanso de 10 minutos, así nos iremos cerca de donde fueron-reconocí la cara que hizo, era el tipo de cara que hacía cuando tenía un plan dentro de su cabeza

-Tranquila, todavía tenemos dos horas para el descanso- le recordé sacándola de su burbuja llena de imaginación

-Es verdad-admitió derrotada- ¿Qué toca?

-Las dos horas son de música

-¡¡¡Siii!!!


	4. Z:La paciensia no es para siempre

**Capitulo seguidito ya que por la epidemia tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zero POV**

-Pasen, por favor-ofreció la Directora- tomen asiento, ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

-Venimos a sacar a una alumna del colegio- sin saludos, introducción o presentación, Kaname fue al grano con la voz más fría que pudo- Su nombre es Jane Cross

-Si, claro. Su madre los está esperando en la sala de juntas- anunció nerviosa la pobre mujer a punto de morir- Si... este…

-¿Nos puede decir donde se encuentra?-interrumpí, Kaname me miró con desaprobación y a mi realmente no me importó

La Directora se levantó lo más rápido posible y abrió la puerta de un tirón, intercambié una mirada de burla con Aido y no paramos a seguirla. Pasamos por un pasillo pequeño ya que la escuela por ser privada era pequeña y alejada entre el boque, pero manteniéndose en la ciudad. Cuando llegamos a la puerta donde tenía escrito "Sala de juntas", Kaname se apresuró a tomar la perilla y miró a la Directora, abrió la puerta sin dejar de mirarla y la mantuvo abierta hasta que entramos.

-Gracias- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta enfrente de ella

Coordinadamente, dirigimos la vista a la Caroline quien estaba en la cabeza de la mesa con un hombre a su izquierda y otro a la derecha, este último sostenía su mano, James, el esposo de Caroline.

-Buenos días- saludamos Kaname y yo al mismo tiempo

-Buenos días- contestó mirando a Kaname fríamente y James me miraba igual- Hasta sus modales son ensayados y coordinados, me pregunto si así entrenarán a mi hija…

-No es tu hija- interrumpí con violencia- y venimos a recordártelo por última vez

Ante mis palabras, bajo la mirada. No iba a permitir más que esta mujer sea un obstáculo en mi vida y en la de Yuuki, Kaname no me importaba aun siendo mi hermano.

-Veo que traen a toda la familia, pero… ¿Dónde esta tu abogado, Zero? _¿Que madre te interesa?_

- Takuma Ichijo, un placer- se aventuró a decir Ichijo- Tomemos asiento ¿no?

Kaname se sentó en la otra cabeza de la mesa (lo cual me molestó), yo a su derecha, Ichijo a su izquierda; alado de mi quedó Rima junto a Shiki que quedó alado de James enfrente de Akatsuki aun costado tenía al abogado y al otro a Ruka. Seiren por su parte se situó detrás de Kaname

Entonces me di cuenta de que Aido no se encontraba, pero no le tomé importancia ya que lo imaginé rodeado de niñas estupidas pidiendo su celular o alguna dirección sin conocerlo, sin saber _que _es.

Nadie hablaba solo nos mirábamos con frialdad

-Continuamos- Kaname rompió el silencio

-Bien, la señora Caroline y su esposo demandaran si intentan quietarle a su hija, ya que usted no es nadie para hacer tal acto- el abogado de Caroline estaba muy equivocado

Me pude dar cuenta que Ruka estaba de acuerdo con el abogado porque según todos Yuuki no era nada de nosotros pero la verdad era que no sabían absolutamente nada del asusto

-Salgan-ordené mirando a Seiren

Ruka miró a Kaname y se levantó junto con los demás dejándonos solos a Kaname y a mí con Caroline, James y el abogado

Siguiente acto: Kaname de pié mirando furioso a Caroline y ella a punto de llorar

-Tú eres una maldita mentirosa, que no tiene derecho ni de mirar a Yuuki- explotó- no pienso seguir con más juegos estupidos como los tuyos

Tomó una carpeta que dejó Ichijo y se la tiró haciendo que resbalara por la mesa hasta llegar a ella.

Caroline miró el sobre con miedo y lo tomó; ese sobre contenía más de lo que ella se imaginaba, en ese sobre estaba la evidencia de sus mentiras… en ese sobre estaba el futro y el pasado de Yuuki.


	5. Y:¿Qué demonios pasa aqui?

**Yuuki POV**

-música, lalala, música, lalala, música, lalala –iba cantaba por el pasillo muy feliz- música, lalala, música, lalala, mus…

-Jane, podrías esperar hasta llegar al salón, por favor- interrumpió Helena- Ahí cantaras todo lo que tu quieras y con música- sus ojos eran suplicantes

-Claro…- mi sonrisa se desvaneció y caminé lentamente junto a ella, ya que iba saltando

-Qué te pidiera que guardaras silencio no significa que vengas seria y enojada

-No estoy enojada- respondí asiendo una pequeña sonrisa

Tomó mi brazo haciendo que me detuviera mirándome fijamente me pidió disculpas con los ojos y yo solo asentí

Cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, mi sonrisa volvió. La maestra miró a Helena y a mí, a Helena a mí, a Helena a mi e hizo eso durante 2minutos y empezó a caminar hacia nosotras

-Hay una problema en dirección, me ausentaré durante las dos horas, las pongo a cargo de todo- dijo mirando a Helena- hoy solo es clase para las niñas, los chicos estarán en la cancha de futbol

Después de decir esto se fue. Miré a las niñas y todas estaban sentadas calladas con cara de "WTF?", mi sonrisa se hizo aun más grande

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Clase libre!!!!!!!- grité

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiii!!!!!!!!!- contestaron todas menos Helena

Me senté en el escritorio de la maestra que estaba junto al piano, saqué mi laptop y puse música, todas las niñas empezaron a cantar y a bailar, Helena movió una silla hasta quedar a mi lado, sacó su cuaderno de dibujo, un lápiz y empezó a dibujarme mientras yo tocaba el piano una canción de Haketa Takefumi

-Jane-interrumpió Valerie- ¿Podemos ir a buscar algo a la bodega?

-¿Todas?-cuestioné

-Hehe si- sonrió ampliamente, la mire por un segundo y asentí. Ella les hizo señas a todas y salieron corriendo

Miré el piano y la canción llegó de golpe, como cuando un autobús choca contra un taxi, sonreí y empecé a tocar. Helena reconocí la canción apenas empecé y cantó por mí el primer verso

What I thought wasn't mine in the light

Was a one of a kind, a precious pearl

La mire antes cantar

When I wanted to cry i couldn't cause I

Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything

Gomenasai, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend Like I do now

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras cantaba

What I thought wasn't all

So innocent

Was a delicate doll

Of porce…

Un golpe de puerta a pared nos interrumpió haciendo de brincáramos

-¿Dónde esta?- Una voz masculina, y hermosa, realmente enojada hizo que me estremeciera

Helena se levantó y se situó delante de mí tomando mi mano, estaba muy asustada por la forma en la que la apretó, lo que hizo que yo me asustara igual

-Sayori, apártate- Otra voz masculina igualmente hermosa ordenó- Apártate de Yuuki- ¿Sayori?

_Yuuki… Yuuki – esa voz yo…_

_¡No! ¡Yuuki! ¡Cuídenla!- ella, mi ma… _

_Y todo se volvió rojo, rojo sangre… Kaname… Zero_

Tan tan tan!! Wiwi y pff stoii de un humor de perros… me pelee con mi mejor amiga… y no me llegaba inspiración … me pelee kon otra amiga y pum llegó… sin kontar ke c me rompió mi Bracket gracias señor ke mas? Me c me valla el Internet… weno ekiZ grax **zHaRe PoTTeR**

Erz la leii grax (:


	6. K:Tic,toc,tic,toc

**Kaname POV**

Miré el rostro de Yuuki, por quinta vez en el minuto que llevaba dentro de la habitación después de salir y entrar mas de 10 veces, en la cama descansaba placidamente después de recordarnos y desmayarse y como era demasiado precipitado, borré ese momento de su memoria, Zero no estaba de acuerdo pero a mi no me importaba lo que pensara.

-Kaname, debería dormir, señor- debía admitir que Seiren tenía razón, ya tenía 2 días sin dormir desde que vi a Yuuki- ¿Le preparo la cama o dormirá aquí?

Miré hacía la cama y me di cuenta de la presencia de Zero; podía estar presente físicamente, tirado en el piso, pero mentalmente no lo estaba, su cabeza estaba apoyada al borde de la cama mientras dormía

-Dormiré en el sillón de la recámara, pero antes iré a la sala a ver como sigue Sayori- Dije sin quitar la mirada de Zero, Seiren asintió y salió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido

Le dediqué una ultima mirada a Yuuki y salí por la puerta, desde el pasillo del tercer piso se escuchaban murmullos y mientras bajaba se escuchaban con más claridad, al parecer era un momento duro para Sayori

-E…e…esque no se que… decirle cu...u...uando despier…te- dijo llorando a mas no poder, en los brazos de Ichiju- Yo… no se si deba… es…tar aquí… cuan..do despierte….

Y oculto su cara en el pecho de Ichiju llorando aun más, por primera vez en toda mi vida nunca había querido abrazar a una persona que no fuera Yuuki, Juuri o Haruka.

Ichiju era sentimental por lo que en el momento en que vio a Sayori empezar a llorar, corrió a abrazarla y unirse a sus llantos el y Ruka, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que ella encontraba sumamente detestables a los humanos, pero por alguna extraña razón nació la amistad entre Sayori y ella

Rima y Shiki solo les tendían pañuelos aburridamente, Kain contemplaba a Ruka queriendo abrazarla, pero no podía sabiendo la reacción que tendría, Aido no había regresado, no lo volvimos a ver desde que se quedó atrás sin entrar a la junta.

-¿Podemos hablar, Sayori?- yo nunca pregunto, siempre me limito a decir que hacer y que no, pero ella era una gran parte de Yuuki

-Si…-contestó tallándose los ojos y alejándose de Ichiju- Gracias

-No hay de que- contestó intentando no llorar más

-Te sigo- dijo sin mírame secándose las mejillas con un pañuelo

-Por aquí-contesté señalando la escalera, después de comprender que subiríamos hizo una mueca

-Tranquila, no es tanto- la animé

Empezamos a subir, teníamos que subir hasta el tercer piso donde estaba mi oficina. Durante el transcurso de subida me pregunté su Yuuki sería igual de callada y seria como Sayori; cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta la abrí para que pasara, ya adentro le ofrecí que se sentara

-Soy toda oídos- dijo apenas se sentó

-Primero que nada, ¿te encuentras bien?-vi su cara de confusión ante la pregunta, le habían hablado de mi y sabía que no preocupaba por nadie

-No- _¿así de fácil? ¿No?-_ no estoy bien, nada bien tengo que admitir

-¿Por qué?

-¿Quién se supone que soy? ¿Qué se supone que soy? ¿Porque yo?- Me di cuenta de que esas mismas preguntas ara en un futuro Yuuki- ¿A dónde iré?

-Te responderé- ella asentí- con una condición- Su cara se descompuso, siempre le había puesto condiciones y por lo visto estaba harta, pero era necesario- Es simple y querrás con mucho gusto, te hará feliz

-Siempre me dices lo mismo y nunca soy feliz, ¿porque debo creer que esta vez será diferente? Ya no se si cree…

-Porque quiero que te quedes- interrumpí

-…-

-¿Qué piensas?

-Yo… gracias, Kaname- dijo apuntó de llorar pero en un segundo su cara cambió a seriedad- ¿Por qué quieres que me quede?

-Una, no tienes a donde ir, ya que vivías con Yuuki y dos, cuando Yuuki despierte no nos querrá escuchar y la única persona en la que de verdad confía serás tu- admití con tristeza

-No te pongas así, después de que se entere que yo sabía todo no me querrá hablar, se sentirá traicionada… pero tiene un gran corazón y me perdonará

-De alguna manera, si- Coincidí, la miré fijamente y ella me devolvió la mirada

-¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber?- preguntó de repente

-No, me preguntaba si tu que conoces más a Yuuki…-hice una pausa me preocupaba lo que iba a preguntar- ¿Ella… comprenderá esto?

-La conozco lo suficiente como para decir que lo comprenderá, pero se sentirá traicionada como ya dije y confundida por un tiempo y hará muchas preguntas

Pensé por un momento lo de las preguntas, me molestaba porque le tendríamos que mentir más de lo que se imagina, pero al final sabrá todo y eso me tendrá tranquilo…por un tiempo

-Bueno, ¿Cuál será exactamente tu respuesta para cuando pregunte lo que pasa?-atrevió a preguntar

-No estoy seguro, mañana por la mañana hablaremos con Zero sobre esto, los tres-prometí- Deberías dormir un poco, al igual que yo, Seiren te mostrará el camino hacia tu habitación

-Si tienes tiempo antes de hablar con Zero por la mañana, deberías verlo-dijo sujetando un disco- Para saber más sobre Yuuki

Se levantó de la silla lentamente y salió de la habitación junto con Seiren. Vi con curiosidad el disco, mas no vi su contenido, estaba realmente cansado así que me dirigí a la habitación de Yuuki. Estaba solo a horas de estar con ella y mostrarle su verdadero mundo por más malo y cruel que fuera, la tendría a mi lado


	7. Z:El video

**Zero POV**

Desperté con un leve dolor en el cuello, me incorporé lentamente y me di cuenta de que estaba en el suelo y mi cabeza había quedado apoyada de una estupida forma sobre la cama. Miré la cama y Yuuki seguía dormida, _parece embarazada durmiendo tanto_, me estremecí después de pensar eso.

Me levanté del suelo y vi a mi alrededor, por supuesto, Kaname estaba dormido en uno de los sillones cerca del librero, fruncí el ceño y sentí celos al verlo tan cómodo. Salí de la habitación directo a la mía, abrí las dos puertas, entré y les puse el seguro, me dirigí al armario, decidí ponerme unos pantalones y una camisa de botones blanca. Entré al baño y me desvestí lentamente, no podía sacar de mi mente a una Yuuki dormida casi desnuda, ya que cuando la trajimos Seiren se hizo cargo de cambiarla por unos pequeños shorts y una diminuta blusa de tirantes, la había tapado hasta el cuello pero se movía mucho y la sabana fue bajando hasta su cintura. Abrí el agua fría de la regadera y la dejé correr un rato, me miré en el espejo y tenía unas ojeras realmente grandes por no dormir bien. Bajé la cabeza pero un abrir y cerrar de puertas me hizo alzarla de nuevo, traté de escuchar mejor y me di cuanta de que Kaname se había despertado y por lo visto pensaba tomar un baño al igual que yo. Me dirigí a la regadera pidiendo que el agua me quitara el sueño y el mal humor, el agua relajó mis músculos al instante, la verdad no se que esperar este día, no sabía si Yuuki despertaría o si simplemente no despertaría.

Cuando salí del baño Kaname estaba recargado contra la puerta de entrada, por suerte traía una toalla en la cintura

-¿Qué quieres?- dije molesto

-Necesito hablar contigo- contestó con cautela

-¡¡¿¿No pudiste esperar a que me vistiera??!!

-Te espero en mi oficina- y se fue como si nada

Si algo me molestaba de Kaname es que te dejara hablando como idiota, pero eso se le iba a acabar pronto. Me puse la ropa dejando mi camisa dos botones abiertos. Apenas abrí la puerta de Kaname, me lanzó algo y rápidamente lo tomé antes de que me golpeara la cara, miré lo que me había lanzado y encarné una ceja

-Un disco

-Si, ayer me lo dio Sayori, me dijo que lo viéramos para saber más de Yuuki

-Interesante

Tomó el control de la televisión y le lancé el disco de vuelta, lo puso y ajustó le volumen. Al instante empezó

_-Jane, no creo que debas estar ahí, te puedes caer y si te caes tu mamá no te va a dejar salir otra vez y si no te deja salir otra vez, se te ocurrirá la brillante idea de escaparnos como hace 1 mes- dijo nerviosa Sayori, ya que Yuuki se encontraba arriba de un arbol escalando cada ves mas alto. Yuuki la miró divertida. La persona que grababa mostró su mano a la cámara haciendo una seña de "hola"_

_-No creo que se entere- contestó con una voz chillona que hizo que me estremeciera._

-Espero que esa no sea su voz- interrumpió la voz de Kaname yo solo asentí sin quitar la vista del video

_La escena era diferente, la cámara se movía demasiado como y se escuchaban fuertes pisadas como si estuviera corriendo._

_-¡¡¡Jane, si tu mamá se entera de esto esta vez si nos mata!!!- la persona que iba grabando era Sayori, su voz era exactamente igual que en el video anterior. El enfoque de la cámara se volvió más visible y enfrente de ella estaba al menos a uno 3 metros de distancia, Yuuki corriendo como loca como si algo las persiguiera._

_-¡¡Si nos mata, irá a la cárcel y a un loquero!!- gritó todavía con esa voz chillona, parecía que la que debía ir al loquero sería ella_

_-¡¡Ya deja de correr, te vas a caer!!- gritó otra voz no tan chillona y flap… directo al suelo- ¡Idiota!- gritó con desesperación Sayori corriendo aun con la cámara en mano hacia Yuuki que estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo sin moverse, la cámara enfocó su cuerpo por arriba, era una imagen de lo más graciosa, más no me reí, Yuuki estaba con los brazos y piernas abiertas contra el suelo y su cara estaba roja de la risa, después en la cara de la tercera persona._

_-Viste, Jane, eso pasa por decir que se va a caer… ¡se cayó!- ahora si que Sayori estaba molesta, le dio la cámara a Jane y fue a recoger a Yuuki, cuando se levantó estaba riendo a carcajadas mientas su frente, codos, rodillas, boca sangraban._

Vi como Kaname cerraba los puños con fuerza al igual que yo al ver toda esa sangre.

_-Abre mi bolsa, ahí tengo el botiquín- dijo ya tranquila Yuuki sentada en el suelo, Sayori abrió el bolso y Jane lo enfocó, dentro había: vendas, alcohol, curitas, gasas, sulfatiazol, agua oxigenada, cinta, Tylenol, Aspirinas, 3 celulares, 1 IPod y una toalla femenina_

_-Tu bolsa es el botiquín- agregó Jane_

_-Si eso- repuso Yuuki como si fuera de lo más normal para ella_

_Sayori sacó los celulares con cuidado se sentó y volteó la bolsa. Empezó a curar a Yuuki con mucho cuidado y cariño mientras ella escuchaba música y tarareaba, nuca se quejó._

_La escena cambió y esta vez Yuuki cortaba zanahorias y se cortó un poquito con el cuchillo, la escena cambió y Yuuki recortaba una revista y se cortó con el papel, la escena cambió y Yuuki abría un yogurt y se cortó con la tapita de aluminio, la escena cambio y Yuuki se cortó con una aguja, cambió y se corto con las tijeras, cambió y se cayó de la escalera, cambió y Yuuki estaba en el hospital mientras una enfermera le cosía la ceja, la escena cambió y se cayó cerca de la entrada del hospital mientas un montón de enfermeras corrían hacia ella, cambió y Yuuki se quitaba la blusa y quedaba en sostén, dándole las espalda a la cámara lo desabrochó y se tiró a la cama boca abajo, la cámara se movió rápidamente y mostrando a Sayori enfocándose haciendo señal de "hola" con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la cámara, volteó la cámara hacia Yuuki otra vez y se acercó y enfocó una herida en su espalda_

_-No me entra en la cabeza como te pudiste cortar con el sostén- dijo Sayori y Yuuki solo rió. El video siguió con lastimadas, golpes y caídas, hasta que cambió a una plática donde Yuuki lloraba a más no poder sobre las piernas de Sayori, quien también lloraba,_

_y ella estaba sentada acariciando su cabeza, la cámara estaba sobre un mueble _

_-Ya por favor no llores- suplicaba con tristeza Sayori- Te vas a enfermar como la vez que atropellaron al perro_

_-Pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez no es animal, Helena. ¡Soy yo!- gritó histérica- no… no so yo, es el, el es un… es un… un…_

_-¡¡¡¡¡Idiota, imbecil, celoso, egoísta, mujeriego, infiel, NO TE MERECE!!!!!!- gritó enojada Sayori- VAS a conseguir a otra persona en tu vida, te imaginas que fueran dos y se pelearan por ti- dijo con cariño_

_-Eso no pasa en la vida real- contestó contradictoria, roja por tanto llorar- Eso no le pasa a gente como yo_

_-Si pasa…_

El video acabó ahí, Sayori diciéndoles sobre dos personas en su futuro, Kaname y yo, éramos responsables de su futura felicidad, pero como dijo Sayori "pelearan por ti"

Kaname me miró con el ceño fruncido al parecer pensando lo mismo, le sostuve la mirada y habló

-Al parecer su vida se trata sobre golpes, caídas, rasguños, lastimadas, torceduras, hospitales y lo mas importante…-_sangre_- sangre, y esa voz chillona que no cambia en todo el video, la verdad me asusta pensar que esa sea su voz de verdad

-Con un poco de acido se le quita- Kaname me miró enojado ante el comentario, pero sabía perfectamente que yo nuca le haría daño a Yuuki y me encargaría de que el tampoco- ¿Has pensado que le vamos a de…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!- un gripo de horror inundó el cuarto

Me levante de golpe y salí de la habitación, antes de salir corriendo con Kaname detrás de mi


	8. S:Despertar

**Yori POV**

_¿Quién demonios grita a esta hora?_

Abrí los ojos y sentí un peso en mi abdomen, Ichiru dormía sobre mí… Un momento ¿que hace Ichiru dormido sobre mí?

Moví su cabeza, y me levanté, estaba en la habitación de Aido, salí corriendo escaleras arriba donde provenía el grito, mi habitación. Antes de llegar vi como Zero y Kaname corrían desde el otro pasillo hacia mi cuarto, me detuve enfrente de la puerta para no dejarlos pasar

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- dijo molesto Zero

-Se supone que ustedes llegan en 3 días, ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? Yuuki no los debe ver y lo saben, lo peor de todo es que acaba de despertar

-Mierda, es verdad- tras decir esto corrieron bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad, después escuchar como un auto chillaba decidí abrir la puerta

Yuuki se encontraba en la cama echa bolita, tapada completamente por la sabanas, me acerqué haciendo ruido para que supiera que había alguien ahí.

-Jane, soy yo, Helena- dije sentándome en la cama- Jane- la moví para que reaccionara, pero apenas mi mano tocó su cabeza, alzó las sabanas y me abrazó con toda sus fuerzas

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo entre sollozos- Desperté aquí con una inmensa hambre, pero al no reconocer este lugar me desesperé y grité y…y… Helena, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Están en mi casa- La voz de Aido nos sobresaltó- Estas bien no te preocupes. Wakaba, al parecer estabas muy ocupada ayer para cuidar a Yuuki

-¿Ocupada dices? ¿De que hablas? Ni siquiera recuerdo porque estaba en tu habitación con Ichiru ahí… Oh, estas ¿Celoso? Mmm- _Qué divertido_, Aido celoso de Ichiru, podría sacar ventaja- Oh, ya recuerdo es verdad, y dime ¿Tu donde estabas ayer?

-Trabajando en el traslado, ¿Qué hacías con Ichiru en mi cuarto?

-Amm… nose no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada

-Ah ¿No? ¿Segura? Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso- Terminó con una cínica sonrisa, me había vencido, Aido era mi prometido gracias a las estupideces de mi fallecida madre

-¿Por qué te dijo Wakaba? Tu nombre es Helena- Por un momento me había olvidado de Yuuki, la miré con dulzura y sonreí

-Porque es mi verdadero apellido y mi nombre es Sayori, Sayori Wakaba, y tu nombre ni es Jane, pero dejaré que tu padre te lo expliqué con más detalles

-¿James está aquí?- Preguntó sorprendida

-Otra cosa, James y Caroline no son las verdaderas personas que te adoptaron- contesté alzando el dedo- Te digo que tu padre te lo aclarará todo

-Bien… y… ¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó señalando a Aido con el dedo- Y… ¿ustedes?

Voltee hacia donde señalaba bruscamente, sin duda había personas chismosas… Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Ichijo e Ichiru estaban en la puerta observando y escuchando todo

-¡Qué maleducados son!- grité enojada, si Kaname y Zero se enteraban de todo este alboroto ante la presencia de Yuuki me matan, corrección, NOS matan- Hagan algo de provecho y díganle al Director que ya despertó, ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-¡¡Si!! Por favor siento como si no hubiera comido en semanas- _Qué exagerada_ pero así es ella…-Tengo ganas de comer así una súper ultra mega enorme hamburguesa de esas que haces tu

-No creo que te pueda hacer una yo ahora, mejor bajamos a la cosita y le preguntamos a la cocinera que hay para comer- dije tomando su mano y jalándola- Pero primero te tienes que bañar, ven para que te dé ropa y te enseñe el baño

Después de comer Yuuki quería saber sobre lo de su familia, lloró un par de veces porque sentía que nadie la quería verdaderamente y que era un estorbo en la vida de los demás, pero le hice entender que no era así, que tenía que hablar bien con la persona que la adoptó

-Pero lo único que me dices es que ya hablare con "la persona que me adoptó" ¿Quién es? Me intriga- estaba desesperada pero yo no tenía permiso de decir absolutamente nada hasta que se me indicara

-Yuuki- Yuuki me miró como si no hubiera escuchado nada, cuando Aido la llamó- Yuuki… Jane

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no me contestaste cuando te hablé?- Sonaba molesto

-¿Me hablaste? Perdón no escuché nunca mi nombre- Estupido Aido… Yuuki no sabía en realidad su verdadero nombre- Dime que pasa

-Tu padre adoptivo te quiere ver, ven- Aido alargó la mano para que Yuuki la tomara, pero cuando ella alzó la mano yo la bajé- ¡Oye!

-Yo la llevo, ¿Dónde está?- Pregunté como si nada

-En su oficina, Wakaba

-Bien- Alcé a Yuuki con fuerza y corrí con ella hacia el pasillo, cuando llegamos a la puerta la detuve- Jane, el te dirá muchas cosas, no te asustes porque el es una buena persona y lo sabes

-¿Lo sé?

-Si- Toqué la puerta 3 veces- Tranquila

-Adelante…

-Listo, Jane entra- abrí la puerta, la empujé y la cerré rapidamente

-¿Señor Cross?- Escuché através de la puerta, Yuuki me contaría todo así que me fui a la sala a esperar

* * *

_**Aclaración**_

_** *Jane es Yuuki solo que era un nombre para esconderla... en algun capitlo lo sabrán**_


End file.
